


Love and Hope Will Never Die

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Baseball Player! Alec, Doctor Jace, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sandlot AU, Scout Magnus, artist Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Magnus returns to the sandlot to find something twelve years in the making.





	Love and Hope Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/gifts).

> Hello! This is dedicated to ThatnerdEmily who recently celebrated her birthday! It was also beta’d by her so go check out her works! 
> 
> I’ve also been told this needs a prequel so let me know what you think and I might consider it!

As Magnus slid out of his car, he immediately felt the sense of home return to him. It had been nearly twelve years since he’d stepped foot in his hometown of Brooklyn. Years ago he had moved to this little section of the neighbourhood, meeting a ragtag group of baseball players on a sand field with hubcaps for bases. Smiling at the memory, Magnus slowly made his way towards the field, curious if it was still even there. 

It’d been years since he’d seen the sandlot crew, but the baseball scout had kept tabs on them throughout the years. Jace was a doctor, surprisingly enough. He’d settled down with Clary, one of the cheerleaders in the group who was now an upcoming artist that had the art world talking. He would know as he had two of her paintings sitting in his L.A. Loft. 

Isabelle, or Izzy as she was now known as, was a forensic pathologist for the New York Police Department. She had been a key player in solving some of the worst crimes New York had faced and the news articles displaying her brilliance hung framed right next to Clary’s artwork. 

Simon had completely disappeared from the world as much as Magnus could find. He didn’t have a Facebook or Instagram, but he’d heard from Maia, the now owner of Taki’s, that he was deep within the outback, shooting pictures of the natural terrain or something. 

As Magnus turned the corner to the sandlot, his breath hitched. There on the much better maintained field stood the final member of the group. Alec “The Jet” Lightwood stood staring out at the field. His black tux was a stark contrast to the green of the field, bringing Magnus back to the whole reason he was here. Luke Garroway, owner of “The Beast” had passed last week, and today was the day the sandlot gang said goodbye. 

“Well, someone’s grown up,” a feminine voice came from beside him. Turning, Magnus came face to face with Clary and Jace Herondale. He smiled brightly and pulled the two of them into a hug, careful to avoid Clary’s obvious baby bump.

“I could say the same about you two! A baby?! Congratulations,” Magnus said genuinely, eyes drifting back onto the field. 

“It looks amazing doesn’t it?” Jace asked as he stepped beside the scout. 

“Yeah... I’m surprised it’s even still here to be honest. I was expecting a high rise full of rich stuck up assholes.” Jace laughed as Clary held her stomach, complaining about the language jokingly. 

“The first thing Alec did when he signed with the St. Louis Cardinals was to buy it and fix it up,” Jace said softly. Magnus kept his eyes focused on the third baseman. Time had definitely treated the man well and Magnus felt his heart pounding out of his chest. 

“Why?” He asked after a moment. 

“Because he wanted to remember this place. He wanted to remember all of us no matter where we ended up. He wanted to remember you.” When Magnus heard those words, he slowly stepped onto the field, feet taking him towards the tall dark haired man that he hadn’t seen in twelve years. 

“How’s those running shoes?” Magnus asked when he was close enough for Alec to hear. The baseball player turned on his heel, surprise and excitement on his face. 

“Smalls,” Alec whispered. “Though, you’re not that small anymore… You’ve grown up.” Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

“I could say the same about you…” Biting his lip, Magnus looked up into the hazel eyes he could spend hours gazing into. 

“So… I’ve kept up with all of your games, but nothing on your personal life… Wife? Kids?” Alec laughed and shook his head, the blush on his cheeks causing the normally cool ball player to look flustered. 

“You obviously haven’t been paying too much attention,” he whispered. “I came out... last year...” Magnus’s breath hitched for the second time that day, a flutter of hope leapt from his chest. 

“Well... boyfriend? Husband?” Alec shook his head again and took a step forward. 

“No one... I had already met the love of my life. I just needed to find him again.” Magnus swallowed audibly. 

“Do I… Do I know him?” He questioned. Alec nodded quickly. . 

“You should. He’s standing right in front of me.” Magnus couldn’t stop the smile from his face as he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him into a kiss. He didn’t even stop when hoots and hollers from the rest of the gang echoed across the field. When the urge to breathe became too strong, Magnus pulled back, the smile never leaving his face. “So, I take it the feelings are returned?” Alec whispered causing Magnus to laugh. 

“I think so, Jet. I think so.” 

**One Year Later**

The Sandlot was draped in twinkle lights as music careened through the air. Magnus smiled as he held his husband in his arms. “Why did they have their reception on a baseball field?” He heard someone whisper, but Magnus couldn’t bring himself to care. The Sandlot was where he’d met Alec, where they fell in love, and where they reconnected once again. There wasn’t a better place on earth to say ”I do” then on the same home plate Alec slid across so many times. 

“You know,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, “I never thought this is how my life would turn out, but I’m the happiest man alive because it did.” Alec smiled down at Magnus, gently tucking a strand of hair out of his face. 

“I’m glad it did too, Smalls. I’m glad it did too.” 


End file.
